The Answer
by bellinhaborges
Summary: Há algum tempo eu também venho me fazendo essa mesma pergunta: o que é o amor? NaruHina - One-Shot


**The Answer**

O que é o amor?  
Algumas pessoas dizem que ele é o sentimento mais puro existente e uma dádiva vinda de Deus. Outras dizem que é avassalador, capaz de consumir dois corpos ardentes de paixão em uma fração de segundo. Outras dizem que é algo eterno, que une corações; que é a chama da vida, o que movimenta o ser. Afinal, o que é o amor?  
Essa questão vagou ao longo dos séculos e nem o mais sábios dos sábios, nem o mais sensível dos poetas, nem o mais inspirado dos músicos, nem o mais experiente dos viajantes, nem o mais mágico dos feiticeiros, nem o maior dos gênios e nem o mais bravo guerreiro conseguiram respondê-la.  
Há algum tempo eu também venho me fazendo essa mesma pergunta: o que é o amor?  
Se nem o mais sábios dos sábios, nem o mais sensível dos poetas, nem o mais inspirado dos músicos, nem o mais experiente dos viajantes, nem o mais mágico dos feiticeiros, nem o maior dos gênios e nem o mais bravo guerreiro conseguiram respondê-la, por que eu, que sou apenas uma jovem ninja, tenho tanta ânsia em descobrir sua resposta?

_Do oceano para o céu, verão e outono, eu passei por  
todos eles  
De sorrir a chorar, da dor que vem fácil, das sombras  
de significado cinza que se viram tão docilmente  
eu imagino, quando eu me pergunto o que eu vou achar_

O verdadeiro significado do amor... Essa não foi uma questão tão repentina assim. Há algum tempo venho querendo descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta, mas adiava uma reflexão sobre isso ao máximo que eu podia. Por que resolvi me interrogar agora?  
Porque a alguns metros à minha frente encontra-se um garoto caído exausto sob o pé de uma árvore, dormindo profundamente. Após uma tarde inteira de treinos, ele simplesmente gastara suas últimas forças e desabara sobre a grama.  
Tantas foram as vezes que presenciei cenas como esta que até já perdi as contas. Ele estava sempre se esforçando para se tornar melhor, para ser reconhecido pela vila e realizar seu grande sonho. Sempre com uma perseverança e garra sem igual.  
Admito que seja até engraçado ver o contraste entre esse poderoso e destemido jounnin com a face inocente e infantil adormecida à minha frente. A mesma face que eu já vira tantas vezes contraída de raiva, persistência, ódio e até tristeza, agora estava serena e tranqüila, como se todos os seus problemas sumissem durante seus sonhos.  
Uma leve brisa de primavera agitou as copas carregadas de flores das árvores, fazendo com que algumas pétalas caíssem sobre seu rosto. Como se tivesse sentido cócegas, ele se mexeu levemente e seus lábios se contraíram num pequeno sorriso enquanto dormia.  
Por mais que eu já tenha visto esse sorriso, em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora ele ainda é capaz de fazer meu coração acelerar, meu rosto corar e minha respiração perder seu ritmo. Será que isso é o amor?

_Eu olho para o sol  
isso apenas machuca os meus olhos  
Talvez seja a resposta que eu estou querendo  
disfarçadamente  
Além do mais você não está comigo,além do mais eu estou  
sozinha  
Eu não preciso da resposta, eu já sei_

O chão ao meu redor está totalmente coberto por pétalas de flores e o perfume é de enlouquecer. Os galhos das árvores se tornaram uma mistura de cores, desde rosa e amarelo até o mais puro branco, me fazendo lembrar do mais lindo lugar ao qual eu já fui quando criança.  
Por um momento consegui vizualizar minha flor favorita ao longe, crescendo entre as raízes de uma frondosa amoreira. Apressei-me em ir colher ao menos uma, pois fazia muito tempo que não via alguma flor daquela.  
Atravessei a pequena clareira onde ele estava dormindo serenamente. Fitei seu rosto por um instante e um pensamento me ocorreu: "Será que o Naruto-kun gosta de lírios? Talvez eu possa pegar algum para ele também..."  
Para mim, os lírios sempre tiveram algo em especial em relação às outras flores. Não sei se sinto isso pela beleza de suas pétalas, por suas cores vibrantes ou por seu perfume; simplesmente sinto.  
Estava resolvido: eu iria colher duas flores e, mesmo que ele não sinta o mesmo que eu, iria deixar uma com ele.  
Era uma flor rosa e uma branca. Com as duas seguramente em minhas mãos, sentei-me suavemente sobre o chão coberto de pétalas ao lado dele. Minha vontade era deixar as duas flores com ele, mas algo me dizia que ele não iria gostar muito da flor rosa.  
Acabei optando pela branca, pois me lembrava paz e serenidade, algo que ele emanava naquele momento e deixei-a sob seu peito. Sua respiração era forte e pesada, e seus cabelos dourados se agitavam com o movimento, ficando ainda mais bagunçados. Aproximei-me dele para ajeitar os fios rebeldes, mas eles só ficavam mais e mais bagunçados.  
Deixei escapar algumas pequenas risadas enquanto me divertia arrumando seus cabelos, mas com o tempo comecei a notar que algo estava ficando errado.  
A respiração dele começou a aumentar seu ritmo freneticamente e sua expressão começou transparecer dor, ao invés de serenidade.  
- Naruto-kun...  
Ele deveria estar sonhando. Algum tipo de sonho ruim, um pesadelo. Eu compreendia bem esse tipo de coisa, já que ultimamente eu vivia tendo bastantes deles.  
Queria fazer alguma coisa quanto à isso, mas reconheci amargamente mais uma situação na qual eu nada poderia fazer.  
Eu sempre fui uma garota conformada com sua vida, com suas fraquezas e limites, mas ultimamente ando tendo umas atitudes contrárias à minha personalidade. Talvez eu deva isso ao Naruto-kun, que tanto já me ensinou e que continua ensinando até hoje, principalmente a não desistir de seus sonhos, de lutar por aquilo que se quer.  
Afinal, o que eu quero de verdade?  
- Sasuke...  
Essa voz, que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar à qualquer distância, agora tão perto de mim... Mas suas notas soavam tristes que mesmo que eu tenha sonhado com esse som tão perto de mim por tanto tempo, eu preferiria que ele não tivesse dito nada.

_Sutil em beleza, e desesperado para uma mudança  
Minha mão se move, você chora olhos secos por dias  
Algo não está certo com esses sorrisos e expressões de  
raiva  
Acerte o chão correndo, está tudo acabado e feito  
Olha eu imagino, quando eu me pergunto o que eu vou  
achar_

Numa fração de segundo seus grandes olhos azuis se abriram e se sentara bruscamente, jogando o pequeno lírio branco que eu havia depositado em seu peito à alguns metros de distância. O susto que levei fora tão grande que bati meu recorde de velocidade que conseguia atingir num mesmo salto, por tão grande ter sido a velocidade com que saltei para detrás de uma árvore.  
Quando me recuperei do choque, virei-me para observá-lo novamente. Ele parecia um tanto atordoado, parecendo querer medir o que havia acontecido ali e em seu sonho. Esfregou os olhos, querendo afastar os resquícios do sono, e verificou o lugar à sua volta, parando seu olhar sobre o pequeno lírio branco alguns metros à sua frente com uma expressão interrogativa.  
Observou minuciosamente tudo ao seu redor, cada pétala, cada árvore, como se ele sentisse que estava sendo observado. Apertei-me mais atrás do tronco da árvore e torci para que ele não me encontrasse.  
Eu sabia que não aconteceria nada de mal se ele o fizesse, mas algo me dizia que não era a hora certa para ele descobrir tudo.

_Eu olho para o sol  
isso apenas machuca os meus olhos  
Talvez seja a resposta que eu estou querendo disfarçadamente  
Além do mais você não está comigo, além do mais eu estou sozinha  
Eu não preciso da resposta, eu já sei_

Parece que ele desistira e se conformara com a idéia de que não havia ninguém ali e eu pude respirar aliviada. Se ele realmente desistira de averiguar o local eu não sabia, mas pelo menos ele parara de procurar desesperadamente por alguém em cada canto da pequena mata.  
Bem devagar, ele se levantou espreguiçando-se e pegou suas coisas. Parecia que ele estava indo embora dali. Preparei-me para sair detrás da árvore, mas me contive quando vi que ele ainda estava na pequena clareira.  
Com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, ele se abaixou e pegou o pequeno lírio branco e o fitou por um momento, assumindo depois uma expressão que não pude decifrar e continuando seu caminho com a flor entre as mãos.  
Eu o segui o mais silenciosamente que consegui, observando de tempos em tempos ele olhar para o céu ou para as estátuas dos Hokages, que podiam ser vistas dali, e sorrir. A cada vez que isso acontecia, meu coração voltava a disparar.  
Será que isso é amor?

_O que acontece depois se pararmos e irmos  
A promessa já foi quebrada  
Então agora você já sabe, então agora você já sabe_

O sol já estava se pondo quando chegamos à vila e, mesmo já começando a anoitecer, as ruas ainda estava cheias. Por causa disso, tive que me afastar um pouco do Naruto-kun para não dar na cara que eu o estava observando.  
Ele caminhava em direção ao centro da vila, onde o fluxo de pessoas era ainda maior, o que tornava difícil vê-lo. Após algum tempo, me perdi completamente dele.  
Desesperei-me à procurá-lo. Passava entre as pessoas sem ligar para seus comentários de surpresa ou irritação, ou até mesmo com as cotoveladas que levei nos lugares mais tumultuados.  
Eu seguia com desespero por entre a multidão, e quanto mais eu andava, mais aquilo parecia longe de acabar.  
Olhei para o céu enquanto corria.  
"Naruto-kun, eu queria te ver pelo menos mais uma vez antes de anoitecer..."

_Eu olho para o sol;  
Isso apenas machuca os meus olhos  
Talvez seja a resposta que eu estou querendo disfarçadamente  
Além do mais você não está comigo, além do mais eu estou sozinha  
Eu não preciso da resposta, eu já sei_

Após algum tempo consegui escapar da multidão e parei no meio de uma rua vazia para conseguir respirar. Os últimos raios de sol desapareciam atrás das montanhas. Eu já não tinha mais esperança.  
Ergui a cabeça para continuar pela rua em direção à minha casa, mas me deparei com um rapaz loiro em trajes alaranjados parado ao lado de uma barraca de rámen, parecendo fitar a estátua do 4º Hokage com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Não consigo descrever o alívio que senti, mas posso dizer que mil e um pensamentos diferentes vieram à minha cabeça, e eu me atirei neles satisfeita.  
- Hinata?  
Alguém estava me chamando.  
- Oe, Hinata!  
Aquela era a voz dele.  
- N-naruto-kun?  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, preocupado.  
- C-como a-assim, aconteceu alguma coisa? – retorqui sem entender a pergunta.  
- É que você ta parada aí já faz um tempinho me olhando de um jeito estranho, daí eu fiquei preocupado...  
Mesmo depois disso ainda demorei um pouco para perceber do que ele estava falando, mas quando a ficha caiu, senti meu rosto ficar escarlate.  
- N-não, N-naruto-kun, é que e-eu e-estava voltando para a casa do treino e resolvi para um p-pouco para descansar. – menti.  
É, eu com certeza não havia percebido o tanto de tempo que eu ficara observando-o perdida em meus pensamentos, mas ele, com certeza, percebeu. Mentir não era minha melhor habilidade e rezei para que ele não descobrisse.  
- Ahm...? – exclamou ele, olhando para meu rosto vermelho um pouco confuso e desconfiado. – Ah, deixa pra lá.  
Suspirei aliviada. Meu objetivo estava cumprido, afinal eu o tinha visto ao menos uma vez mais naquele dia e, mesmo que eu não quisesse, agora iria me despedir e voltar para casa. Pelo menos voltaria feliz.  
- N-naruto-kun, e-eu já estou indo...  
- Já vai? Espera um pouco Hinata.  
- M-mas Naruto-kun  
- Você não acabou de dizer que acabou de sair de um treino e está cansada?  
Concordei com a cabeça, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.  
- Pois é, eu também. E o que eu mais gosto de fazer quando acabo de sair de um treino é comer uma boa tigela de rámen no Ichiraku.  
Continuei fitando ele sem entender.  
- Então, o que você acha de comermos um rámen juntos hoje? – perguntou sorrindo.  
Meus olhos brilharam ao mesmo tempo que minhas bochechas coraram novamente.  
- Sabe o que é, é que eu estou sem companhia hoje e, se você não se importar...  
- E-eu aceito, N-naruto-kun. – respondi sorrindo.  
Logo depois entramos na barraca de rámem. O tempo passou tão rápido quando eu estava com ele que quando vi já estava em casa novamente. Mas uma coisa não saía da minha cabeça.  
- Tio, me vê uma tigela bem grande de rámen? – pediu ele com os olhos brilhando, descansando a mochila num banco do lado oposto ao meu.  
Meu olhar para a mochila teria sido apenas instantâneo se algo não tivesse chamado minha atenção.  
Um pequeno fragmento de seu antigo hitaiate e uma foto do time 7 estavam presas numa espécie de chaveiro no zíper.  
- Ah, Hinata, pelo visto você já encontrou meus pequenos tesouros, né? – perguntou ele, com a boca cheia de ramen.  
- D-desculpa, N-naruto-kun, não foi m-minha intenção...  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Olhe... – disse ele, pegando a mochila e abrindo seu zíper.  
Lá dentro havia alguns apetrechos ninjas, rámen enlatado e sãos vazios de salgadinho.  
- Olhe mais ao fundo... – disse ele, sorrindo.  
O pequeno lírio branco que eu colhera essa tarde estava lá, intacto. Quando eu vi isso, tive vontade de pular, explodir, gritar, chorar. Mas apenas olhei para ele, incrédula.  
- Hoje, depois do meu treino, eu... – e corou um pouco ao falar a próxima frase – cochilei um pouco. Durante o sono, eu tive um pesadelo bem ruim e quando acordei, essa flor havia caído em mim.  
Sorri com a última afirmação, mas esperei pacientemente ele continuar.  
- Não sei dizer o que me deu quando peguei ela, mas alguma coisa nela me chamou a atenção e me acalmou totalmente do estado que o pesadelo me deixou. Acho que ela me faz bem de alguma maneira e não sei porque, sinto que tenho que guardá-la. – e balançou os ombros. – Vai saber...

_Eu olho para o sol;  
Isso apenas machuca os meus olhos  
Talvez seja a resposta que eu estou querendo disfarçadamente  
Além do mais você não está comigo, além do mais eu estou sozinha  
Eu não preciso da resposta, eu já sei_

O que é o amor? Sim, eu já sei a resposta.  
A resposta é que não há resposta para essa pergunta. O amor não pode ser decodificado, escrito, criptografado.  
O amor foi feito apenas para ser sentido, em suas várias formas e gêneros.  
Foi feito para ser dito através de palavras, para ser cantado em músicas, para ser descrito em versos, para infectar os corações das pessoas como uma droga que nos dá sensações incríveis e até mesmo alguns efeitos colaterais como insônia, medo, timidez, desejo...  
Será que isso é amor?  
Acho que enquanto a primeira coisa que eu queira ver ao acordar seja o sorriso dele, que a coisa que mais me dê força para superar meus medos seja seu olhar encorajador, que a minha maior dor seja vê-lo derramar uma lágrima, que meu maior prazer seja vê-lo dormindo.  
Acho que até mesmo enquanto eu corar e cada centímetro do meu corpo se arrepiar quando ele diz meu nome, isso será amor.  
"Acho que mesmo durante a minha vida inteira nunca vou achar alguém que me faça rir, que me faça lutar, que me faça superar meus medos, que sutilmente me mostre inocência e desejo, que me faça corar e acelere as batidas do meu coração além de você."  
Eu te amo, Naruto-kun.


End file.
